


Trust me, love me

by MelleyMello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance au, M/M, SpideypoolAU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelleyMello/pseuds/MelleyMello
Summary: [AU Spideypool]Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Ça Keith le sait bien en temps que Spiderman. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que son petit ami, Lance en est également très conscient...
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)





	1. Un grand pouvoir implique...

Il est cinq heures du matin, sur les toits des gratte-ciels en plein coeur de New-York, je suis entrain de courir après un voleur. Je lui lance une toile dans les jambes pour le faire trébucher et...il tombe. Je recommence pour lui lier les mains et je l'attrape pour le conduire au poste de police.

"Spiderman ! Je me vengerai !

\- Ouais, ouais ! Te fatigue pas, je sais, c'est bon."

Je le livre aux policiers en le collant à un mur en face du bâtiment et je pars en voltigeant. Je suis épuisé, et j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Le soleil se lève sur la jungle de béton quand je me glisse par ma fenêtre. Je retire mon costume rouge et bleu et je le fourre dans mon sac à dos. Je tombe de sommeil dans mon lit.

Mon portable sonne...C'est mon alarme ? Il faut déjà que je me lève...? Je regarde l'heure...

"HA !"

Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Je m'habille avec un pull rouge et un jean noir, il est presque huit heures ! On frappe à ma porte.

"Keith ?

\- OUI !?

\- Lance est là.

\- J'arrive ! J'arrive !"

Je sors de ma chambre en catastrophe et je tombe presque immédiatement sur le sourire bienveillant de mon petit-ami Lance, qui discute avec mon frère.

"Bonjour, réveil difficile ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça...Bonjour..."

Il m'embrasse et passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs.

"Ça tombe bien j'ai acheté du café en venant. Faut que tu sois en forme pour visiter ces apparts.

\- Je t'aime toi tu sais ?

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Dépêchez vous, vous allez être en retard.

\- T'as raison Shiro, on y va Keith ?

\- Oui ! À plus tard Shiro.

\- Tenez moi au courant pour les appartements.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas."

On sort de chez mon frère main dans la main. Je bois un café dans le bus assis à côté de Lance et je m'endors contre la vitre : Ce ne sont que quelques minutes mais ça me convient. En réalité je somnole, mais j'apprécie qu'il baisse le son casque pour ne pas me déranger et qu'il me retire le gobelet des mains. J'apprécie ça chez Lance : Cette façon qu'il a de toujours s'inquiéter de mon bien-être, de faire attention à moi. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'en suis tombé fou amoureux.

Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble tout les deux, je l'ai rencontré par hasard, à la machine à café de l'Unviersité dans laquelle nous étions tous les deux étudiants. J'étais mort de fatigue et je faisais tomber mes pièces sur le sol en m'endormant sur place...J'avais certainement l'air stupide à dormir debout devant la machine...Il avait ramassé mes pièces et m'avait aidé à commander un café, et en échange il avait demandé mon numéro. J'avais trouvé ça à la fois naze et charmant...J'avais accepté. Deux semaines plus tard : C'était mon petit ami. Ça fait cinq ans. Maintenant on cherche à s'installer ensemble...Parce que c'est l'étape supérieure je suppose.

On visite des appartements toute la matinée, au final on en retient deux très intéressants niveau prix et emplacement : un en plein coeur de Greenwich Village, et un autre dans Chinatown. On déjeune dans un restaurant tranquillement, face à face. Lance me fait un sourire.

"Alors...? Les nouilles ou le jazz ?"

J'éclate de rire avant de sérieusement me mettre à réfléchir : J'aime l'esthétique de Chinatown mais...En temps que Spiderman, la nuit ça sera compliqué d'être discret... C'est déjà moins compliqué dans Greenwich Village, et j'aime particulièrement l'ambiance "Vieux New-York" et puis le quartier est très ouvert aux personnes LGBT... Et plus important : Lance adore le jazz.

"Le jazz.

\- Mais avec tes insomnies ça ira...?"

Pour justifier mes cernes et mon sérieux manque de sommeil, j'ai toujours dit à Lance que j'avais des insomnies...Lui dire que je suis Spiderman le mettrait peut-être en danger...Et ça me terrifie. Je sais que je devrais bien finir par le lui dire...Mais pour le moment...Je ne peux pas.

"J'irais faire un tour dans un des clubs de jazz ça m'aidera, le quartier est calme, c'est un avantage. Et puis les arbres et les vieux immeubles c'est très beau...Sincèrement on sera bien là-bas."

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus et prend ma main sur la table, il croise ses doigts avec les miens.

"Ça me va...

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi..."

On se regarde un moment en silence, en se souriant. Son portable sonne, il décroche et soupire.

"Oui ? D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite."

Il raccroche et se lève pour m'embrasser rapidement, il dépose un peu d'argent sur la table.

"Pardon Chéri, j'ai du boulot.

\- Pas de soucis...C'est moi qui paye !

\- Non, non ! Je paye.

\- Mais Lance !

\- Je paaaaaye !"

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, en prenant un long moment, il caresse mes cheveux et ma joue.

"D'accord tu payes.

\- Bien. Je t'appelle ce soir. Repose toi..."

Il part et je secoue la tête en le regardant s'en aller. Lance travaille dans la plus grande entreprise multinationale des États-Unis, Holt industries. Il y travaille comme électrotechnicien, en gros il bosse dans la robotique. J'y travaille également comme biochimiste, c'est grâce à mon travail que j'ai pu élaborer des toiles biodégradable. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos. Je sors du restaurant après avoir réglé la note avec l'argent qu'a laissé Lance.

J'ai juste envie de rentrer et dormir.

Je prend le bus. Les immeubles défilent par la fenêtres...Mes yeux se ferment...Et je les rouvre immédiatement : Mon "Spider-sens" s'affole, un danger est proche. Le bus freine subitement, un homme habillé de noir saute sur le parbrise et rebondit pour fuir, le choc est puissant : C'est pas un criminel banal. Je sors du bus.

"Monsieur c'est dangereux dehors !

\- Appelez la police, vous inquiétez pas pour moi !"

Je cours et je me planque dans une ruelle j'enfile rapidement mon costume. Je monte sur les toits et je voltige en me dirigeant avec mon spider-sens. Il faut que je retrouve ce mec...Trouvé ! Je saute en lâchant ma toile, j'atterri sur le toit sur lequel se trouve celui que je poursuivait. Je sens une présence dans mon dos.

"SPIDEY ?!"

Oh non, je connais cette voix...pitié, pas lui...! Je me retourne et je retiens un soupire.

"Deadpool ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je visite la ville. À ton avis ?!

\- C'est mon secteur !

\- Depuis quand y'a des secteurs ?!"

Le type en noir sort un flingue et tire sur nous, Deadpool passe devant moi et dévie la balle avec l'un de ses deux sabres.

"Hé ! Pas touche à mon Spider-pote !"

Le criminel s'enfuit en courant, il est super rapide ! Je me met à sa poursuite, suivi par mon "coéquipier", malgré moi.

"J'suis pas ton pote Deadpool.

\- Ça, tu vois, ça m'fais mal dans mon petit coeur, mon Spidey ! Tu veux voir mon coeur ? Je peux te le montrer...

\- Non. Non merci. Il a fait quoi ce type ?

\- Il a braqué un des laboratoires de Holt Industries...il a volé par mal d'armes...dont de la nanotechnologie.

\- QUOI ?! Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?!

\- Ah parce que t'avais pas compris ?"

Je pousse un râle de lassitude et je décide de prendre de la hauteur pour lancer des toiles sur l'homme en noir. Deadpool sort un flingue.

"Non Deadpool !

\- Quoi ? Mais Spideeey ?!

\- NON !

\- P'tain qu'est-ce que t'es rabat-joie des fois."

Il range son arme à feu et sprint pour frapper l'homme, mais ce dernier l'esquive et lui agrippe le bras pour le renverser. Je lance une toile pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide.

"Oooh ! Mon héros !

\- Deadpool j'ai une idée !

\- Hein ?

\- J'vais te lancer vers lui, essaye de l'assommer.

\- Woh ! Woh ! Woh ! Lancer...?!

\- Maintenant !

\- HAAAAAAAA !"

Il lui met un coup avec ses deux poings en pleine tête.

"Et boum. Bonne chance pour trouver un prince pour te réveiller Aurore."

J'atterri près de lui, avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, le type est à nouveau debout.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! J'te jure que j'ai frappé fort !"

Mon Spider-sens s'affole, je saute sur Deadpool pour le faire s'écarter, on évite de justesse un espèce de rayon laser.

"Attention !"

Je me retrouve assis au dessus de lui.

"Wow Spidey, invite moi à dîner d'abord.

\- T'es insupportable."

Je me relève en vitesse et je me retourne pour faire face à notre ennemi. Vite...il faut réfléchir vite.

"Spidey j'ai un plan."

Sa voix a changé : il est devenu sérieux.

"C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Tu me tisse un joli filet et moi je l'occupe."

Il sort ses deux sabres et s'élance contre l'homme en noir. Je souffle mais je suis son plan. Je remarque qu'il n'utilise pas les lames, il se contente de se défendre et de frapper avec les manches.

"Maintenant Spidey !"

Je me jette sur le criminel avec l'amas de toile et ça le colle au sol. Je balance encore de la toile sur lui pour être sûr qu'il soit enfin immobile.

"Ouah. Bukkake.

\- T'es immonde. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Fait pas ton puceau mon Spidey !"

Mon silence comme seule réponse en dit long.

"Bon Euh...J'te laisse t'occuper de lui. Tu sais la police et moi...C'est pas le grand amour. Bisous, bisous mon Spidey !"

Il disparaît et je souffle enfin. Je livre le criminel à la police et je récupère la nanotechnologie pour la ramener au labo de Holt Industries. C'est avec Lance que je discute...Oh Lance...mon Lance...il est beau avec ses lunettes...

"Merci Spiderman. Vous nous avez rendu un grand service. C'était la panique ici.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je vous laisse...le devoir m'appelle."

J'espère qu'il m'a trouvé cool...enfin qu'il a trouvé Spiderman cool. Je rentre chez moi, Shiro n'est pas là il dort chez son petit ami, Adam. Je prend une douche et je peux enfin me reposer...et...dormir.

J'ouvre un œil, on me dépose un baiser sur le front. Lance me sourit en caressant ma joue.

"Hey...

\- Hey...

\- Tu as faim ?"

Je m'étire.

"Oui !

\- Je t'ai ramené un bon repas complet.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre...une pizza ?"

Je ris devant son idée d'un "repas complet" et j'accepte. On mange tout les deux et il m'explique qu'ils se sont fait braquer.

"Heureusement Deadpool a débarqué et a poursuivi le gars. Et puis Spiderman nous a rapporté la technologie...j'imagine qu'ils ont fait équipe.

\- Tu as parlé à Spiderman ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il est sympa ?

\- Ouais, ça va.

\- Quoi c'est tout ?!

\- Hum ?

\- "Ouais ça va" ?"

Lance hausse les épaules en souriant.

"Il m'a semblé un peu coincé."

Je tique.

"Coincé ?

\- Ouais... Pourquoi on parle de lui ? Parlons de toi. Tu t'es bien reposé ?

\- Oui ça va j'ai bien dormi.

\- Tant mieux..."

Le reste de la soirée est très calme. On regarde un film blottit l'un contre l'autre dans une couverture sur mon lit, j'ai hâte que ce genre de soirée deviennent notre quotidien. Je glisse pour le faire renverser sur le matelas, il a petit rire et ses mains remontent sur mes hanches.

"Qu'est ce que tu fabrique Keith ?

\- À ton avis...?

\- J'ai bien une idée et elle me plaît..."

Il m'embrasse.

"...beaucoup..."

Encore.

"...mais..."

Et encore.

"Pas ce soir...désolé.

\- Tu es fatigué ?

\- Un peu."

On s'embrasse et il replace une mèche de mes cheveux. On se regarde un long moment, puis il se lève.

"Reste dormir si tu es fatigué !

\- J'adorerais mais je dois rentrer j'ai du boulot en retard à cause du braquage. Je viens te chercher pour aller au travail demain matin ok ?

\- Oui...A demain.

\- Essaye de dormir un peu...Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime...Fais attention à toi.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi."

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. Pas le temps de me reposer encore...j'enfile mon costume et je sors par la fenêtre pour voltiger dans la ville et faire une ronde. Cette nuit...tout est calme.

Soudain...mon Spider-sens m'alerte que quelque chose cloche : Encore ?! Je me laisse guider et je découvre MON Lance entrain de se faire agresser par un type habillé de noir, pour l'instant ils ne savent pas que je suis là...je dois garder l'effet de surprise, je me pose en hauteur.

"Donne moi ton badge pour entrer dans Holt Industries et je te laisserai en vie.

\- Alors là mon pote avec moi t'es mal tombé."

Lance ne joue pas les héros ! Je me jette dans la ruelle et je tire des toiles sur l'agresseur, il les esquive. Je me retourne vers Lance.

"Spiderman !?

\- Restez bien derrière moi."

J'observe mon environnement, il a un compteur électrique, le type en noir se jette sur moi en hurlant. C'est peut-être le moment d'utiliser ma nouvelle toile conductrice ? Je tire sur le criminel et je reli rapidement l'autre côté à la borne électrique. Dès qu'il s'est prit un petit coup de jus je défais ma toile et je le frappe dans le visage. Il s'écroule au sol et je le ligote avec ma toile. J'appelle la police et je colle le type au mur, il reprend ses esprits.

"Pour qui tu bosse ?

\- Comme si j'allais te parler l'araignée.

\- Tu vas aller dormir en cellule spéciale on verra bien demain si tu veux toujours pas parler."

Je me tourne vers Lance.

"Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

\- Non, je vais bien. Merci beaucoup...

\- On se quitte plus aujourd'hui Lance.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Oh ? Heu...il était écrit sur votre badge ce matin au labo. Je vous ramène ?"

Il lève un sourcil quand je lui tend la main.

"Heu...oui ?"

Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et je décolle.

"Wow !"

Je fais le tour de la ville, je passe près des publicités, je réalise que je sais exactement où habite Lance, mais Spiderman ne devrait pas le savoir.

"J'ai oublié de vous demander où vous vivez ?

\- Juste à l'entrée de Morningside Heights.

\- Guidez moi pour votre adresse.

\- D'accord.

\- Dites...Vous étiez vachement loin de chez vous ?

\- Ouais j'étais chez mon petit ami.

\- Vous avez un petit ami ?

\- Oui.

\- Il en a de la chance.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui en ai."

On arrive à son immeuble.

"Troisième étage.

\- D'accord."

Je le dépose et je me suspend la tête en bas.

"Bon...Eh bien voilà. Vous avez eu une journée mouvementée.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça."

Il rit en fermant les yeux, quand il les rouvre, je me sens sourire sous mon masque. J'aime tellement ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

"Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé Spiderman.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- Vous vous répétez.

\- Excusez moi, haha. Mais c'est parce que c'est la vérité.

\- Vous ne recevez jamais aucune récompense ?

\- J'aide les autres...ça me suffit amplement.

\- Vous êtes un vrai héros. Laissez moi vous récompenser.

\- Je..."

Il relève mon masque jusqu'à mon nez pour laisser apparaître ma bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et...il... m'embrasse ?! Oh wow. Ok...?! Sa langue glisse entre mes lèvres, je ferme les yeux...

C'est pas un peu bizarre d'embrasser son petit ami en étant sous une autre identité ? Ses mains encadrent mon visage. Il recule et me fait un petit sourire.

"Merci Spiderman...

\- Je...de rien. Faites attention à l'avenir."

Je pars presque immédiatement. C'était bizarre, hyper bizarre...! Quand je rentre, mon portable affiche cinq appels en absence de Lance. Il m'a également envoyé un texto...

_"Faut qu'on parle demain..."_

J'imagine qu'il va me parler de cette histoire de baiser avec Spiderman, tant qu'il est honnête avec moi, je m'en moque...C'est pas grave.

Le lendemain, je me lève et quand je sors de l'immeuble, il est là. Les mains dans les poches de son sweat noir. Je l'embrasse.

"Bonjour. J'ai reçu ton texto...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?

\- J'me suis fait agresser hier soir. Heureusement Spiderman m'a sauvé.

\- Oh...Mais est-ce que tu es blessé ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je vais très bien...Ne t'inquiète pas. Allons bosser."

Il prend ma main et on pars vers le métro. Il ne parle pas du tout du baiser qu'il a échangé avec Spiderman...Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Je passe la matinée dans mon labo a tester des formules pour du carburant plus propre...Je stagne...C'est difficile avec toutes ces pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête. À l'heure du déjeuner, Lance viens me chercher pour qu'on mange dehors. Alors qu'on marche main dans la main, il s'arrête soudainement, et lâche ma main.

"L...

\- Tu compte me le dire quand ?

\- De...quoi ?

\- Que t'es Spiderman."

Mon souffle se coupe...L'expression de son visage est stoïque, ses yeux me fixent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Arrête Keith. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, je t'ai déjà vu à poil, sous tous les angles, je te connais par coeur, je te reconnaîtrais même dans le noir. Tu croyais sincèrement que je ne reconnaîtrait pas tes lèvres ? Ni ta façon d'embrasser ?!"

Je baisse la tête.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit...? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- J'ai peur que ça finisse par te mettre en danger.

\- Oh Keith..."

Il s'approche et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

"Mon Keith...Mon Chéri...Je t'aime, je peux tout accepter de toi...Tout. On est un couple, dans les bons moments, comme dans les mauvais..."

Je me jette dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime...Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime."

Il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et on s'embrasse.

"Attend ! T'as quand même embrassé Spiderman en pensant que c'était pas moi !

\- Non. J'ai eu un doute dès que tu as dit mon prénom, parce qu'il n'est pas écrit sur mon badge...Spidey.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Je déteste ça ! Le seul qui m'appelle comme ça, c'est cet abrutit de Deadpool.

\- T'aime pas Deadpool..?

\- Il est insupportable. Ce n'est pas un héros, juste un clown avec des pouvoir ! Il ne respecte rien.

\- Wow...À t'entendre, on dirait que tu le déteste.

\- Il incarne tout ce que je déteste..."

Lance hausse les sourcils et soupire.

"Tu dois avoir raison...

\- Ne parlons pas de lui...Parlons de nous. Je t'aime...Et je te fais confiance.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Il m'enlace et dans l'agitation de la rue, je ressens que j'ai un poids en moins sur le coeur. Papa disait souvent "qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités" et la voilà ma grande responsabilité : protéger Lance, l'aimer et lui dire la vérité.

Mon monde est stable à présent. Il m'aime, je l'aime, on se fait confiance, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi : Qu'on s'aime, qu'il aille bien, et qu'on se fasse confiance.


	2. ...de mentir

J'émerge du sommeil sans ouvrir les yeux, la première chose que je sens, c'est une main contre ma joue, je souris...et j'ouvre les yeux.

"Bonjour Lance..."

Keith me fait un petit sourire, j'aime que son visage soit la première chose que je vois quand je me réveille.

"Bonjour...Tu as dormi ?

\- Un peu, suffisamment, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu as sauvé des gens ?

\- Hum...J'ai empêché le braquage d'une petite épicerie. Je suppose que oui.

\- Hahaha...Quel héros mon chéri.

\- Et toi, bien dormi ?

\- Ouais...P'tit déj ?"

Il roule pour se mettre sur le dos et s'étire dans le lit.

"Café surtout...!

\- D'accord."

Je me lève et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je vais à la cuisine et je prépare un petit déjeuner...Ensuite on prend une douche et pendant qu'on se brosse les dents face au miroir de notre salle de bain, il s'appuie sur moi, j'aime tellement notre routine. Ça fait quelques mois qu'on vit ensemble dans cet appartement du quatrième étage d'un immeuble de Greenwich Village. J'adore vivre ici, avec Keith...

On bosse toute la journée à Holt Industries, on mange ensemble à la pause déjeuner...Le soir, on prend le métro pour rentrer, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux. Il est tard, le soleil se couche : le métro est vide...Je l'embrasse alors que tout est teinté par la douce lumière orangé du soleil.

Cette nuit...Il disparaît par la fenêtre, après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue, il croit que je dors...adorable. La vérité c'est qu'une fois qu'il a sauté hors de l'appartement, c'est moi qui enfile mon costume de..."pas héros".

Ouais. Si vous aviez pas déjà compris...C'est MOI Deadpool. Surpris ?

Okay. Stop ! Je sais EXACTEMENT ce que vous pensez, là tout de suite maintenant : "Ouah mais quel connard ce Lance, il vit sa petite vie tranquille avec Keith et il lui a même pas avoué qu'il était Deadpool ! Surtout qu'il lui a fait toute une scène à Keith a propos du fait qu'il soit Spiderman !" Oui. Vous avez raison...Je dois être un connard. Mais quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde vous fait comprendre qu'il DÉTESTE votre alter-égo...Bah ça fait mal ! Je dirais même que c'est le pire sentiment du monde !

Ce soir j'ai une mission : Je dois récupérer une technologie puissante à un sale type qui l'a volé à Holt Industries. Oui en gros Holt Industries m'a engagé pour que je vole un voleur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ? Je vous passe ma mission c'était assez ennuyeux et simple : J'ai juste pris ce que j'avais à prendre...Ok, j'ai fais quelques petites mini explosions mais ça va ! J'ai tué personne. Je crois...?

MERDE ! J'ai perdu mon petit doigt dans la bataille ! J'espère qu'il va repousser vite.

Genre vous saviez pas que j'avais un pouvoir régénérant ?

Je me faufile dans le bureau de Pidge Holt. Elle est assise derrière son graaaand bureau noir dans son super fauteuil en cuir... la vache ça doit coûter une blinde ce truc !

"Mademoiselle Holt ?

\- Deadpool.

\- C'est la classe ici dites moi.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez jamais entré. Je sais qui se cache sous ce masque.

\- COMMENT ?!...Je veux dire- wow. Vous voulez une médaille ?

\- Ne faites pas le malin ou je vous vire.

\- Je fais pas le malin...Mais vous auriez pu aller chercher ce truc par vous même. Avec votre suuupeeer armure. Iron Man.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était plus de votre domaine."

Je ris et je pose une mallette sur le bureau, je l'ouvre et elle esquisse un sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je la referme immédiatement.

"Ma récompense ?"

Elle soupire et me tend une enveloppe avec cinq cents milles dollars en liquide.

"Vous êtes pleine de ressources.

\- Je tiens ça de mon père.

\- On parle pas des même ressources.

\- Dégagez de mon bureau."

Sur le chemin du retour, je découvre mon Spidey-Keith en plein combat avec l'Homme Sable sur un toit. J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? J'y vais. Je me place entre eux en sortant un de mes sabres de son fourreau.

"Spiiiideeeeeey !

\- Deadpool ?!

\- T'as besoin d'aide ? Et bah bim ! J'suis là !"

Je l'entends soupirer. Je me fais balayer contre un rebord par un grand coup de...sable ? Je déteste cet ennemi. Il nous frappe à tour de rôle en poussant des hurlement inhumains.

"Hé ! ho ! J'étais entrain de parler à mon Spidey-chou !

\- FERME LA DEADPOOL !

\- Il a pas l'air bavard ton copinou mon Spideynou...

\- Il est devenu incontrôlable..."

Il observe son environnement, soudain il a une idée, il hurle :

"DE L'EAU ! Deadpool ! Perce ce château d'eau !

\- Comme t'es intelligent mon Spidey !"

Je lui obéis. Je plante ma lame dans le bois du château d'eau sur le toit d'à côté et l'eau jaillit, le sable devient lourd et l'homme sable s'écrase dans un genre de flaque. Spiderman souffle...Du sable se lève en forme de poing juste derrière lui.

"ATTENTION !"

Je lance mon sabre et le sable se disperse. Spiderman tourne la tête vers moi...Sa voix devient douce.

"Merci Deadpool.

\- De- De rien..."

J'ai reconnu la voix de mon Keith...

Je me pose en retrait pendant qu'il livre l'homme sable à la police...Dans un bocal. Faites pas cette tête c'est un homme en sable...On peut pas le contenir autrement ! Et...Ça devient bizarre. Il sort du poste de police et alors que j'allais retourner à l'appartement il tisse une toile pour me rejoindre sur le toit où j'étais.

"Attend !...Tu...Écoute...Je....Merci pour ton aide.

\- De rien Spidey.

\- Je sais que je suis pas toujours sympa avec toi...Peut-être que t'es pas si...Enfin...je...

\- Ouais, j'ai pigé mon Spidey."

Je soulève un peu mon masque et je l'embrasse sur le front, je le rabaisse rapidement et commence à courir vers la direction opposé.

"À plus mon Spidey-chou !

\- DEADPOOL ESPÈCE DE-...!"

Je fais mine de lui envoyer un baiser avant de disparaître entre deux immeubles.

Je connais Keith, sous son masque, il devait être rouge.

J'ai réussi à me glisser sous les draps avant que Keith ne rentre, il s'écroule dans le lit et me serre par le dos, je souris en posant ma main sur la sienne...Je m'endors.

On fait une ellipse ? On fait une ellipse.

Alors...Retrouvons nous quelques semaines plus tard. Je suis assis sur un rebord de toit d'un gratte-ciel de Time Square ; en temps que Deadpool, avec Spiderman. Il y a un écran géant qui diffuse une pub juste en dessous de nous. Depuis quelques temps...Il commence à m'apprécier, on dirait bien. Ce soir il me semble perdu dans ses pensées...

"Spidey ça ne va pas ?

\- Hum ? Si, si...Tout va bien.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon Spidey.

\- Eh bien...Oh et puis tant pis. Mon petit ami n'a pas l'air très en forme en ce moment et je...Je me demande si c'est ma faute ? Il sait que je suis Spiderman...J'ai peur qu'il dorme peu à cause de moi...Parce qu'il s'inquiète.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec lui.

\- Ouais...Mais j'ose pas. J'ai peur de le vexer ou quelque chose.

\- Ça risque pas d'arriver, c'est pas son genre.

\- Tu le connais même pas.

\- OUAIS ! Maaaaaiiiiis...J'veux dire...L'amour c'est faire des efforts non ?"

MERDE ! MERDE ! MEEEERDE !

"Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à l'amour toi ?

\- Plus que tu ne crois."

Je m'approche de lui.

"Beaucoup...Plus."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher sa joue, il s'éclaircit la gorge et recule.

"Arrête ça. J'ai un petit copain."

Je m'écarte en riant.

"Relax Spidey, je déconnais avec toi...Moi aussi j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

\- Toi ?!

\- Bah ouais."

Je me lève.

"C'est...Une fille ?

\- T'es curieux Spidey.

\- Je demande comme ça c'est tout.

\- C'est un mec si tu veux tout savoir...Et je le mérite pas...Vraiment pas.

\- Dit pas ça."

Je secoue la tête et je commence à partir.

"À plus Spidey."

Je devrais peut-être lui dire la vérité...Avant que ça devienne très grave.

Sachez une chose cher.e.s ami.e.s lecteur.ice.s, le karma ça pardonne pas...Et là je suis super sérieux.

Alors que je suis entrain de bosser au labo de technologie robotique de Holt Industries, comme tous les jours, je me fais surprendre par un grondement sourd : Le Rhino !

Oui je sais on dirait pas mais c'est un super vilain très dangereux.

Il a explosé un mur du labo. Spiderman apparaît de nul part et ils entament un combat.

Tout le monde fuit et je suis le mouvement...je vais me planquer pour pouvoir me changer en vitesse.

"Filez moi la nanotechnologie !

\- Pourquoi vous voulez tous cette fichue nanotechnologie ?!

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire Spiderman !

\- Ça vaut combien une corne de Rhinocéros au marché noir déjà ?

\- Deadpool !"

Je tire sur le Rhino, évidemment les balles s'écrasent lamentablement contre son armure. Mais ça l'a au moins déstabilisé un instant. J'attrape Spiderman et je le tire à couvert derrière un mur.

"Spidey dit moi que t'as un plan.

\- J'espérais que tu en aies un ?!

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai JAMAIS de plan !"

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière le mur, le Rhino a l'air furieux il saccage tout sur son passage...Comment on arrête un mastodonte comme lui ?

"J'peux lui coller une balle en pleine tête mais j'imagine que...

\- Non.

\- Voilà. Hum...On pourrait lui faire court circuiter son armure ? Elle est bien électronique ?

\- Oui. Mais tu sais faire ça toi ?

\- T'inquiète mon Spidey J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Distrait le, je gère !"

Je me dépêche de bricoler un aimant inversé.

C'est trop compliqué pour vous expliquer, et puis l'auteur a probablement la flemme de faire des recherches sérieuses sur le sujet. Bah oui j'me fout d'elle ! Heureusement ! Quand on veut faire une fanfiction Klance avec du Spideypool on s'étonne pas qu'il y ait des petits tacles sur l'auteur ! Elle cherche aussi.

"Spidey !"

Je lance l'aimant et Spiderman l'attrape au vol et le colle sur l'armure du Rhino provoquant l'arrêt complet de celle-ci. Il s'écroule au sol, incapable de bouger.

"Hé...on forme une bonne équipe hein mon Spidey ?

\- Ouais. Je dois y aller il faut que...j'aille m'assurer que tout le monde va bien."

Je tilte. Il va vérifier que LANCE va bien. Oh bordel ! Vite ! Je laisse le Rhino sur place et je fonce par l'extérieur, par la ruelle entre le labo et un autre immeuble, je monte sur le toit d'en face et je retire mon costume en commençant par le masque. Vite ! Les gants...! Vite !

Mon cœur rate un battement, ma main se retrouve collée à la cheminée derrière laquelle j'étais caché... Spiderman... me regarde. Mes yeux grands ouverts. Ça y est. Il sait. Mon monde s'écroule. Il lance une seconde toile contre ma deuxième main et se rapproche petit à petit.

"Keith attend je peux tout t'expliquer je-"

Il a tiré une toile contre ma bouche. Il retire son masque et l'expression de son visage me déchire le cœur.

"Non ! Non je veux même pas savoir ! Je...là tout de suite, je suis incapable de t'écouter ! Depuis tout ce temps tu...Je peux pas croire que tu m'aies caché ça !"

Il a les larmes aux yeux, et moi aussi.

"Je...je croyais qu'on avait plus de secrets... visiblement j'avais tort...Est-ce que...J'ai eu tort sur autre chose...?"

Il me regarde, et une larme perle sur sa joue. Je baisse les yeux. Il recule et se tourne pour partir.

"La toile se désagrègera dans une heure. Ça te laisse du temps pour réfléchir..."

Il se retourne, ses yeux noirs violacés me traversent.

"Je t'aime Lance..."

Il remet son masque et part.

Je suis seul.

Vous vous souvenez quand je disais que le pire sentiment du monde c'est quand la personne que vous aimez le plus vous dit qu'elle déteste votre alter-ego ? Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Le pire sentiment du monde c'est ça, là : Quand votre monde entier s'écroule et que vous vous rendez compte que tout est de votre faute. Je vous souhaite de ne jamais le vivre. C'est horrible.

Il pleut. J'arrive devant la fenêtre de notre appartement. Je l'ouvre et j'entre. J'ai toujours mon costume mais j'ai retiré mon masque. Keith est assis dans le canapé, habillé d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils puis tourne la tête, je baisse les yeux et je souffle.

J'ai une idée.

J'enfile mon masque.

"C'est un gros con ton mec."

Il me fixe un moment et croise les bras.

"Le champion toutes catégories des cons, oui.

\- Tu lui pardonnerais s'il excuse...?"

Il esquisse un sourire et il se lève.

"Il n'a qu'à essayer. On verra ensuite."

Je retire mon masque.

"Keith...Je suis désolé...J'ai voulu te le dire dès l'instant où tu m'as avoué que t'étais Spiderman mais j'ai compris que t'aimais pas Deadpool et...J'ai eu peur qu'en apprenant que j'étais Deadpool...tu ne m'aime plus, moi."

Il sourit et me caresse la joue.

"...Lance...on est un couple, dans les bons moments...comme dans les mauvais. Que tu sois Deadpool ne change pas ça.

\- J'avais raison quand j'disais...que je ne te mérite pas.

\- Ouais. Je confirme...parce que je t'ai déjà pardonné."

Il m'enlace et m'embrasse.

"Je t'aime Keith...

\- Moi aussi."

Je me recule.

"Keith. J'ai eu beaucoup...beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir quand j'étais là-bas. Et..."

Je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai pris ses mains.

"Lance...?!

\- Keith. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- ...Ça dépend."

Je l'ai regardé avec mon air trahi.

"Qui me demande ? Lance ou Deadpool ?

\- Ça dépend auquel tu répondras "oui" ?

\- À Lance bien-sûr !"

Il se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse...On s'embrasse. Je le soulève et il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je le porte jusqu'à notre chambre, on tombe "par accident" dans notre lit. On éclate de rire, il m'embrasse puis me murmure à l'oreille :

"Je vais te dire un secret ok ?"

Je souris.

"Humhum ?

\- J'ai déjà eu un petit fantasme sur Deadpool...

\- Oh.

\- Ouais...

\- Tu veux que...Je laisse mon masque..?"

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et lève les yeux.

"Huuuum...? Oui ?"

Je l'embrasse et j'enfile mon masque jusqu'au nez.

"Par contre..Enlève ton costume...

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres...Spidey."

On s'embrasse et ses mains passent de mon torse à mes hanches.

Stop. Stop. Stoooop ! Désolé mais ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre ne vous regarde absoooolument pas. Si vous voulez lire du sexe, vous avez qu'à aller lire d'autres histoires de l'auteur...! Je vous conseille Summer Love et Purple Night niveau contenu osé. Sinon...Rebel and Royal aussi...? Ouais bref vous avez compris. Pas de sexe ici. En tout cas, pas pour vous. Hihihi !

Ce matin...Je me réveille avec la main de Keith contre ma joue, je lui fait un sourire.

"Bonjour mon Spidey-Keith.

\- Bonjour Lanceypool.

\- Wow !"

Il a un petit rire et roule pour se blottir contre moi.

"À partir de maintenant plus de secret entre nous. Promis...?

\- Promis...

\- Tu vas m'acheter une bague de fiançailles aujourd'hui ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Si j'ai le temps. Parce que tu sais s'il faut sauver la ville dans la journée...J'aurais pas le temps.

\- La belle excuse !

\- Mais naaaan ! Je suis sérieux. À propos de tout...Donc oui, je vais t'acheter une bague de fiançailles. Et tu vas venir avec moi.

\- Je vais t'en acheter une aussi.

\- Nan Keith !

\- Si.

\- NON !

\- Si, si !"

On se roule l'un sur l'autre et on finit par tomber du lit, j'éclate de rire. Keith, allongé sur moi, se met à rire aussi. On s'embrasse.

"Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi."

Finalement...Mon monde ne s'est pas écroulé, au contraire...Il est devenu bien plus beau.


End file.
